In the Lab at Night
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Dr. Wells and Cisco are working in the lab late at night when they come up against a Meta like nothing else before. Can Cisco get past his distrust of Dr. Wells to accept his help? The third in my Meta-Tests series. Should be able to stand alone if you've not read the other two. A completely silly subject written in a completely serious manner.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Greetings! Welcome to the third story in my Meta-Tests series. The first is**_ ** **Meta-Tests,**** _ **the second is**_ ** **To the Rescue.**** _ ** **I've tried to write this so that newcomers can read it without having read the other two. That said, if you've read the other two, I apologize for the repetitiveness of the summaries. I am not trying to write my version of season two. Please read and enjoy! I love feedback and welcome comments and suggestions. Still not my properties and I make no monies from this work. Thanks! -CT****_

 **Chapter 1: A Late Night**

Music sounded through the lab. In his work area, Cisco bobbed his head along to the beat, muttering to himself as he fiddled with his latest invention. He knew he wasn't alone in the lab. On the computer screen played the image of Dr. Wells. The older scientist seemed to be working late as well, seated in an office chair at his desk. Glancing at it, Cisco frowned.

When they'd returned to the lab after Barry had closed the singularity, Joe had gotten the call to report to the precinct to help deal with the aftermath. Barry had gone along, however he'd called Caitlin and Cisco when he'd seen rescue workers pull a familiar body from the wreckage from the singularity. At the hospital they'd confirmed that the body was none other than Dr. Harrison Wells. Barry had managed to find the remains of an electric wheelchair where they'd pulled the body out. He'd suffered severe blood loss from the damage from the singularity, but the hospital had easily stabilized him.

Ultimately, they'd put the other man through test after test and confirmed that this Dr. Wells was a normal human. He had suffered a severe spinal injury nearly two years ago. All the testing had eventually led to a confrontation between Cisco and Dr. Wells where the younger man had spilled it all. Dr. Wells had taken the news of his demise with Tess and replacement by Thawne silently. Since then, things had been strained.

They'd gone as a group to help Felicity search for Ray Palmer. It had been a successful trip. Dr. Wells had not only figured out what had happened, but helped Palmer figure it out. There had been an explosion in the lab. Oddly enough, Wells's wheelchair had been on the opposite side of the lab from the man. To make things even more suspicious, Wells had broken his wrist at Palmer Tech but now, three weeks later, he'd removed the cast. No normal human healed that fast! None of the others were concerned about it.

Cisco had confronted Wells about the chair. He'd claimed to have been using an office chair. After the confrontation Dr. Wells had told Cisco to put in cameras if it would help him feel better. It had been two weeks since Cisco had installed the cameras and started tracking Dr. Wells's every move. Still, he wasn't comfortable with the other man. So, when Dr. Wells worked late, Cisco worked late.

Hearing something in the other room, Cisco turned off his music and glanced at the images. Dr. Wells was still in his office. His wheelchair sat by the desk. This Dr. Wells would sit in other chairs frequently. It was one of the reasons Cisco was suspicious. Frowning, Cisco moved cautiously towards the sound. As he did, he heard it again, a soft rustle. This time, it came from behind him. Getting nervous, Cisco turned around. As he turned, something crashed into the back of his head, making him cry out in pain just before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 - After the Attack

_**For those of you who didn't know, I don't start posting until a story is complete, so don't fret. This story is finished, I'm just posting one chapter at a time. I'll try to post every day but I'm working on the next story in the series so you may have to wait a little more than 24hrs for the chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read. Big thanks to those who have left comments. Believe it or not I sometimes get inspired to write extra chapters by comments. Enjoy! -CT**_

 **Chapter 2: After the Attack**

Cisco groaned in pain. A bit hesitantly, he opened his eyes, closing them quickly against the bright lights. "Take it easy," an all too familiar voice cautioned him. Why was Dr. Wells in there? What did he want? "Try to go slow."

Fighting the pain, Cisco opened his eyes again, squinting up at the face looking down at him. At first the face was blurry, but it quickly came into focus as Dr. Wells. "Good. When you're ready, try to sit up, carefully." Dr. Wells watched Cisco closely.

"What happened?" Cisco asked, slowly sitting up. He was on the floor. Dr. Wells was next to him, his wheelchair nearby. The pad from the wheelchair had been removed and placed under Cisco's head. As Cisco sat up, Dr. Wells moved the pad back to the seat of the wheelchair.

"I don't know. I was coming down to check in with you. I heard you shout. When I got here, you were unconscious on the floor. Sorry I couldn't get you someplace more comfortable." Dr. Wells looked frustrated with himself, but also concerned for Cisco. "Go slow."

Realizing that Dr. Wells had a hand on his back, Cisco shrugged the man away, getting quickly to his feet. He immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Dr. Wells's face and felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Shaking his head, Dr. Wells moved towards his wheelchair, pulling his body with his arms and positioning his legs. Cisco watched, a little fascinated as the older man lifted himself back into his wheelchair. It took a moment or two and several positioning of legs which kept dropping back towards the floor.

"I'm happy to see you're feeling better," Dr. Wells said once he was back in the wheelchair. Wiping at a small droplet of sweat on his forehead, he then grabbed the joystick on the wheelchair and started guiding it out of the room. "Scream if you need me again." He shot his last words over his shoulder.

Harrison didn't look back as he left Cisco behind. He knew he was being a little childish, but it hurt so much to have a man he'd considered a friend suddenly distrust him. They'd explained to him what they'd been through, and logically he could understand what they were feeling. Logically. Emotionally, it was hard not to be hurt. Shaking his head, he steered the wheelchair out of the room and back towards his office. As he turned a corner, a sound reached his ears and curious, he went to investigate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dr Wells Investigates

**Chapter 3: Dr. Wells Investigates**

They were unused labs. Before the accident some botanists had occupied them. Harrison hadn't been in them since the accident. Looking around, he frowned at the layer of dust. Really he should have somebody in to clean. Of course he could always do it himself. Hearing the rustling sound again, he moved forwards to investigate. He had the briefest glimpse of something green before something hard connected with the side of his head. The force of the blow knocked him forwards and out of his chair. Throwing his arms out to break his fall, the pain in his head was doubled by another blow. As his head connected with the floor, blackness rolled in and took over.

Cisco was checking the lump on his own head when he heard Dr. Wells cry out. Despite his anger at Dr. Wells, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the other man, so he raced to investigate. As he approached the abandoned lab, he heard a gasp and thump. Slowing down, Cisco carefully entered the lab, flicking the lights on and looking around. Dr. Wells's wheelchair sat empty near one desk. Frowning, Cisco moved cautiously forwards.

"Dr. Wells?" He called out softly as he went, trying to see everywhere at once. A groan sounded from the floor in front of the wheelchair. Grabbing the wheelchair, Cisco pulled it backwards and knelt next to the prone body on the floor. There was blood pooling on the floor, and Cisco felt his stomach roll a little as he realized the source of the blood was Dr. Wells's head.

"Dr. Wells," Cisco repeated, trying to gently roll the body. Another groan sounded and Dr. Wells rapidly blinked his eyes. "Careful." Cisco's ever-present anger at Eobard Thawne was chased away by the sight of Dr. Wells with blood all over his forehead. "You must have cut your head open on the floor."

"There was a noise," Harrison said, shocked to find Cisco kneeling next to him. Grimacing he slowly sat up, Cisco helping him as he did.. "I came to see what made it. Something hit me from behind." Blood dribbled down Harrison's face and with a frown he reached up and wiped at it.

"That's what happened to me," Cisco said. "Did you see anything?" He watched as Dr. Wells tried to clean the blood away. Looking around, the engineer spotted a box of tissues and handed it to the man on the floor.

"Thank you." Harrison took the offered tissues and tried to clean the cut on his forehead. "No. I saw the briefest blur of green. I think." The soft rustle sounded again and Cisco found his eyes locking with Dr. Wells's. "That is exactly what I heard," Harrison said slowly.

"Me too… I think we've stepped into a horror movie." Eyes wide, Cisco tried to look everywhere at once. "This is so not good." The sound grew louder.

"Okay, calm down," Dr. Wells said, trying to move so he could look where Cisco didn't look. "There's two of us. We just have to watch each other's backs."

"Yeah, but that leaves us stuck in here since you're paralyzed," Cisco pointed out. The noise got louder. "This is so not good." The lights went out. "This is even worse."

"Cisco," Harrison hissed. "Please stop panicking and try to keep the volume down." It attacked again, both men shouting out and trying to fight back. "Run Cisco!" Harrison shouted. He couldn't flee, but the other man could. "Get to safety, call for help!"

For some reason, Cisco hesitated. While he'd told himself over and over he would never forgive Thawne a part of him knew this wasn't Thawne. Still, he couldn't help if he was stuck there with Dr. Wells. "I'll be back!" Cisco shouted as he managed to flee the darkened room, Dr. Wells managing to get between their attacker and Cisco. The door slammed behind Cisco and he could hear Dr. Wells crying out, grunting, and finally there was a muffled cry.


	4. Chapter 4 - Everything is Silent

_**Big thanks to everyone who has commented and stuck with this story. I'm still working sans beta so my apologies for the gratuitous use of commas and other offenses committed. I am trying, I just was always better with the story than the rules... Comments are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy the ride! Sorry this has been mostly cliff hanger endings... but that's just the way the chapters have worked out! Enjoy! - CT**_

 **Chapter 4: Everything is Silent**

For several long minutes, Cisco strained his ears, hearing nothing. There were no cries from Dr. Wells, no shuffling or scraping noises. Nothing.

"I know this scene," Cisco muttered to himself, thinking of all the horror movies he'd ever seen. Terrified, for himself and Dr. Wells, he turned and ran to the cortex. He sealed it off once he was there and quickly pulled up all the camera's he could. While he scanned the images trying to figure out what was attacking them, he pulled out his phone, first trying Barry, then Caitlin, and finally Joe. Nobody answered. Cisco left them all the same frantic message. "It's Cisco. I'm at the lab. I'm trapped in the cortex. I don't know if I'm safe. Dr. Wells is… trapped somewhere else in the lab. I don't know if he's alive. Help!"

Hanging up his phone, he turned frantically back to the screens. Nothing screamed attacker, nothing looked unusual. "Come on," Cisco muttered to himself. He flipped from camera to camera. He couldn't find any sign of the attacker or Dr. Wells. If he couldn't figure out what he was up against, he had no chance of fighting it. After several long minutes and much pacing about the cortex, he made a decision. He'd go back for Dr. Wells. Grabbing up a laser prototype he'd been working on, he took several deep breaths and then left the room.

The hall was eerily silent. Debating with himself, Cisco tried to decide if he should call out to Dr. Wells or not. On the one hand, if he called out, he might be alerting whatever attacked. On the other hand, if he didn't call out, Dr. Wells might not know to cry for help or warnings. Terrified, he stalked down the hallway, towards the botany labs. Even here the lights were messed up, flickering and throwing eerie shadows. What were they fighting? Was it some kind of crazed meta? A whisper sounded and Cisco twirled, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

A blur attacked from a nearby shadow and Cisco screamed as his weapon was knocked from his hand. The thing vanished but that whisper sounded again. Trying to keep his eyes on the shadows Cisco knelt to pick up the prototype. It attacked again, blurring it moved so fast, but before it hit him, something hit it. The green blur went flying down the hallway a strange shrill shout sounding from it as it went. Eyes wide in terror, Cisco looked to his savior. About two and a half feet away, just in the doorway of the botany labs, sat Dr. Wells, an aluminum baseball bat still extended from his swing.

"Dr. Wells?" Cisco couldn't believe what he was seeing. Covered in scratches and bleeding from numerous deeper looking cuts, Dr. Wells looked the worse for wear but very much alive.

"Paralyzed doesn't mean defenseless," Dr. Wells growled, sounding worn and angry. Lowering the bat to his shoulder, he let go with one hand and steered his wheelchair forwards. "Let's get to the cortex. We can swab my wounds and see if we can figure out what the hell we're facing." He gave Cisco a cursory glance, his eyes rapidly scanning for wounds. "Are you injured?"

Still numbed by shock, Cisco shook his head. "Good. Let's go. Keep your eyes peeled." They moved back to the cortex. Cisco had been smart enough to seal it off when he'd left. While Dr. Wells kept a look out, Cisco got the doors opened and they both entered as fast as they could. Sealing the room once more, Cisco took a deep breath, getting a grip on his terror.


	5. Chapter 5: Safely in the Cortex

**Chapter 5: Safely in the Cortex**

Cisco stood by the cortex door, happy to feel the solid metal at his back. Taking several deep breaths he turned to his savior. "How'd you escape?" Cisco asked.

"I managed to land a solid blow, get my hands on this bat. Eric was the lab softball coach so he had one by his desk," Dr. Wells said. "Once I'd hit it hard enough, it started keeping it's distance. Still no idea what it was though. It's just too dark to see. What were you doing?" Dr. Wells moved to the medical bed, lowering it so he could get into it.

"I was coming back to get you," Cisco declared. "I had no idea what we were facing so I wanted to get you so we could figure it out together." He felt sick to his stomach when he realized he'd abandoned the man. "Sorry I left you."

"Nonsense," Dr. Wells said. The bed was low enough he transferred himself on to it, pulling the medical tray close and picking up a mirror he'd brought over. "I told you to leave. Thank you for coming back for me though."

"Thanks for saving me," Cisco said. Realizing it would be easier if he cleaned the other man's wounds, Cisco strode over. "Here, let me help." Without a word, Dr. Wells let Cisco take the swabs and start inspecting his injures. "So you never got a look at what it was?"

"No. But, I don't think we're facing anything human," Dr. Wells declared. Frowning at the swab, which came away stained with blood but also something green, Cisco's eyes widened.

"What do you think we're facing? Some kind of animal?" They both leaned forwards, inspecting the particulate Cisco had cleaned from the wound. "Does it sting or anything?"

"Mostly feels like a paper cut, only worse," Dr. Wells said. "Let's look at that under the microscope." Nodding, Cisco prepped a slide while Dr. Wells moved back into his wheelchair. As Dr. Wells approached, the young engineer switched the image up to one of the wall screens. "Plant cells?" Dr. Wells arched an eyebrow, shocked, astounded and confused.

"We were attacked by a plant?" Cisco looked from the cells on the screen to his companion, really looking at the damage Dr. Wells had suffered. His blue shirt, this Dr. Wells did not favour black, was torn in several places, and his khaki pants were torn up badly by one shin.

"It was the botany lab," Dr. Wells said. "The question is, what kind of plant?"

"And why is it attacking us now?" Cisco wanted to know. "Did you check your leg? It's all bloody." Leaning forwards, Dr. Wells inspected the damage to his legs. After a moment he reached out and Cisco cringed at the squelching noise that was made as Dr. Wells removed something from his wound. Holding up the bloodied item, Dr. Wells looked at it and then to Cisco.

"Not just any kind of plant. I believe we're dealing with a rose bush," Dr. Wells declared. Moving over to the computer, still holding the bloody thorn in his now bloody hand, he started tapping at his tablet. "Maria loved roses. She'd bring them in when her bushes at home were blooming."

"Oh, the Rose Lady," Cisco said with a nod. He'd not learned the woman's name, but he'd seen her around the lab, handing out roses.

"Yes. The Rose Lady. Shortly before the accelerator exploded, I gave her a rare rose bush for her birthday," Dr. Wells pulled up the image on his tablet and transferred it to the wall screens. "She said it died in the accelerator."

"But what if it was just undergoing changes?" Cisco stared at orange, yellow, and red roses on the screen. "It's beautiful. But, why is it acting out now? Nearly a year and a half later?"

"Well, I would guess that it's outgrowing it's pot. It could be getting water within the lab, but if it's grown at a normal rate, it needs a new pot." Dr. Wells wiped some blood from his face and stared hard at the picture on the screen.

"So, we were attacked by a psychotic rose because it's too big for it's britches?" Cisco couldn't believe he'd just combined all those words into a sentence.

"Think about it. If it was affected by the explosion, it may have suddenly gained sentience. Now, after that shock, it's effectively dying. I think I'd lash out as well." Dr. Wells spoke calmly, apparently feeling better now he knew what they were up against.

"Well, when you put it that way," Cisco agreed, crossing his arms. "But, what do we do to get it to stop attacking us?" They both stared at the screen, Dr. Wells reaching up to scratch at some blood that had dried on his ear.

"I guess we need to convince it that we can give it what it needs," Harrison finally declared. "I mean, if we can give it some place new to live, where it won't get too big, then maybe it will stop acting so homicidal." Sighing, he looked at his bloody hand and with a frown tried to wipe the blood on his pants.

"Trapped in the lab with a homicidal rose bush," Cisco grumbled. "How do we ensure it won't outgrow the next pot we give it?" Snapping his fingers, Dr. Wells smiled, his eyes dancing with an idea. "Oh, I think I like this idea," Cisco said, reading his boss's face.

"Carlton," Dr. Wells declared. The smile that had been spreading Cisco's lips fell away.

"Huh?"

"Maria named the rosebush I gave her Carlton and I have the perfect place for Carlton to grow uninhibited." Grabbing the joystick of his wheelchair, he steered to the exit, Cisco trailing after in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Peace

**Chapter 6: Making Peace**

As they left the cortex, Dr. Wells made a show of dropping the bat. He stopped his chair in the middle of the hallway. Cisco stood just behind him, watching in terror. This had happened in way too many horror movies. The engineer wondered if they were about to die a horrible bloody death. Dr. Wells seemed more sure of himself.

"Carlton," the scientist called out after the bat had clattered to the floor. "My name is Dr. Harrison Wells. I gave you to Maria." A rustle sounded in the darkness and Cisco tensed up, ready to run back into the cortex. "If you'll come out without attacking us, we'll take you someplace where you can get what you need." A clunking noise sounded and Cisco's eyes widened as something scraped across the floor a moment later.

"I so could pee myself right now," Cisco whispered.

"Try to contain yourself," Dr. Wells said calmly. "Carlton, are you coming out?" Another thunk, and suddenly there at the end of the hall, mere feet away from them sat a potted rosebush. The leaves of the bush rustled and seemed to bristle at them threateningly.

"Hello Carlton. This is Cisco." Dr. Wells motioned at Cisco, who waved in a dazed sort of way.

"Hi," Cisco mumbled, still in shock about it all. Oddly enough, the plant seemed to echo his sentiment, the leaves waving strangely, as if confused.

"Now, we have determined that you're outgrowing your pot. We'll be happy to take you someplace where that will never be a problem, if you'd like." Dr. Wells did his best to stay calm and convey his sincerity in his voice. The plant bristled and whispered. After a moment it seemed to relax. "Good. So, we're going to just go up to the garage and Cisco is going to drive us to my house." The plant shook threateningly.

"No. Don't be angry. You can ride in my lap if you promise not to hurt me. I just want to help." Dr. Wells held his hands up. "I have to use the chair because my legs were damaged in the explosion that hurt you." This seemed to calm the plant, if plants can be calmed. To Cisco's amazement, a few branches of the bush reached down to the floor and it hopped the pot to Dr. Wells's wheelchair and up into his lap. The engineer wondered how the plant had managed to attack them as quickly as it had.

"Dr. Wells?" Cisco wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"I believe Carlton has decided to ride in my lap," Dr. Wells said, looking at the plant sitting on his legs. "Cisco, why don't you walk right next to me so Carlton can see you and we'll all go to the garage and get in a van headed to my house." Nodding, Cisco put a hand on the back of the wheelchair so he could easily stay next to Dr. Wells and to act as a physical reminder to himself.

Slowly, the trio headed to the garage. Once there they had some difficulty transferring Carlton and Dr. Wells into the van at the same time. Ultimately, Carlton waited on the floor while Harrison lifted himself into the van, the plant swinging itself up and into his lap as soon as he was seated. Cisco quickly stowed the wheelchair and rushed around to the driver's side. Once he was in and everyone was buckled, the engineer looked to his passengers. Part of him kept wondering when things would stop going so well. Surely it couldn't be this easy.

"Cisco, please drive as carefully as you can to my house. It will be easiest if we go around back to the rear gate," Harrison instructed. Nodding, Cisco started the engine and carefully steered the vehicle out of the lab garage and onto the road. Carlton shook and twisted as if it, possible he, was looking out the windows, taking everything in as they drove. They were silent as they drove to the house. When Cisco pulled in at the back gate, his hands were shaking from how tightly he'd been holding the steering wheel.

"Now, Carlton, you are welcome to get out and explore while Cisco gets my wheelchair out for me," Harrison said, opening his door. The plant seemed to consider for a moment before jumping down from the human's lap to the ground. Cisco got the wheelchair out, and while Harrison got into the wheelchair he instructed Cisco on opening the back gate. Once the gate was opened they all entered together.

"Wow," Cisco whispered, gazing at the garden. Even in the dark it was obviously well cared for full of beautiful plants and even fruit and vegetable plants. "Who takes care of all this?" Cisco asked, gazing around at it all.

"I do," Harrison replied. "Gardening is relaxing to me." He guided the wheelchair into the garden, motioning with his free hand. "Here it is Carlton. You just pick a spot you like, and it's yours." There was a clunking noise as the plant followed them into the garden. After a moment, the leaves seemed to quiver and shake with excitement. Moving over to a rock, it smashed the pot it was in and stretched it's roots. After a minute or two of stretching, it stood up on it's roots and ventured into the garden. Cisco and Harrison followed, watching as it settled into a spot by another rose bush.

"Do you like it here?" Harrison felt a bit silly talking to the plant, but he figured it could definitely understand him. The leaves rustled and a bloom of a beautiful orange, yellow, and red rose sprouted and blossomed in a matter of seconds. The flower extended to Harrison, who held his hand out. Almost reverently, the plant dropped the rose into the scientist's hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh wow," Cisco whispered. "Do you think it would let us take a sample?"

"Let's leave Carlton be for the night," Dr. Wells said, examining the flower he had been given. "I usually come out to the garden every evening or morning. You're more than welcome to visit Carlton with me when I do."

"I never did much gardening," Cisco said, staring at the apparently happy plant. "But I think I'm ready to try."

"Come on, we should let Carlton get used to his new home and get back and clean the lab up." Harrison turned his chair, Cisco following after a moment of staring at the plant.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Little Male Bonding

**Chapter 7: A Little Male Bonding**

When they got back to the lab Harrison put the rose into a vase with water and set it on the table in the cortex. Cisco worked on cleaning up the cortex and then together they went into the botany lab. At first they worked in silence. After stealing several glances at his boss, Cisco finally spoke up.

"So, we just met a metaplant," Cisco declared excitedly.

"We got our butts kicked by a metaplant," Harrison corrected. It made Cisco chuckle, and Harrison smiled for the first time in several weeks. "And now I have a metaplant living in my backyard."

"Do you suppose it will act like a guard plant?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask it later," Harrison said with a shrug. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you, for saving my life," Cisco finally said. Harrison simply nodded. "Dr. Wells," Cisco began.

"You know, you can call me Harrison. My you called me Harrison. I miss that."

"Not sure I'm comfortable with that," Cisco said.

"Cisco, believe it or not, you have been-"

"-like a son to you," Cisco cut in, the speech all too familiar. Harrison leaned back, giving Cisco an odd look and arching an eyebrow. Seeing the look, Cisco felt a need to explain. "Eobard gave me this speech about how I made him see what it would have been like to have a son."

"Cisco, I assure you, I will never give you a speech like that." There was a look on Harrison's face, almost of anguish. "I was going to say that you have been one of my best friends." He smiled gently at the younger man, the sadness vanishing. "Since the singularity I have missed my Cisco. He could always make me laugh." He sighed. "I hope one day you and I can find a similar friendship."

Cisco stared as the words filled his head. He'd been so wrapped up in thinking the other man was Eobard he'd not considered what it must be like for the man if he was really Harrison Wells. When the singularity had been closed, the man sitting in front of him had lost all of his friends. Clearing his throat, Cisco tried to figure out what to say. How do you apologize when you can't let the emotions go?

"Maybe someday," Cisco began, letting the sentence hang. After a moment he tried again, "I don't know if we'll ever be that again. Hopefully this can work out. Look, there's been a lot of pain and I..." He couldn't do it. Cisco had no idea how to articulate what he was feeling.

"Maybe in time I'll earn your trust and respect. I hope if I do I will never loose or abuse it. For now, is there any question I can answer or anything I can do to prove to you I mean no harm?" Harrison had returned to cleaning up the mess.

"Well, you've already saved my life three times," Cisco observed. "Plus you helped save Ray." He thought for a long moment. "How did your wrist heal so fast?"

"With this." There was the sound of velcro and Harrison pulled something out of a side pocket on his wheelchair. He handed it to Cisco. "It mimics the purr of a feline. Cats purrs have shown to help stimulate healing and the immune system. I thought it couldn't hurt to try. I also used some heat therapy." Harrison shrugged. "Saved me a week or two in a cast."

"That is so cool," Cisco said as he turned it on, holding the thin end which must have gone under the cast. "I wonder if it could be adapted for other uses." The excitement filling Cisco's face made Harrison smile.

"We can always try. Any other questions?"

"Why didn't you think Ray was dead? You were the only one that didn't give up on him. How did you know to look for him?" Cisco watched the other man. The emotions that crossed Harrison's face were hard to read. Finally the other man sighed.

"I couldn't give up on him," he explained. "I spent three days in darkness, in pain, wondering if anybody would come back... and you and Caitlin came for me with help... so I couldn't give up on Ray because you and Caitlin didn't give up on me." Sighing, Harrison looked up at Cisco. The younger man was staring off into space. Concerned, Harrison reached out, grabbing Cisco's hand. The moment they came into contact with each other, the world vanished.


	8. Chapter 8 - What Cisco Saw

Chapter 8: What Cisco Saw

 _Cisco stared in horror at Dr. Wells. The scientist was standing before him, talking about how Cisco had been like a son to him. The terror and and sadness filled Cisco as the other man spoke. Tears started to fall down his face and he watched, horrified as the hand vibrated a moment before the rapidly moving hand plunged into his chest. Somebody screamed as Cisco's emotional pain was joined by physical pain. As he dropped to the world he stared up at the man who had called himself Eobard. While the world started to go black, the screaming continued._

 _"No!" The voice sounded so familiar. "Leave him alone! Get out of here! Go away!" There was anger, terror, and horror filling the screaming voice. The world faded._

 _"Go away, Cisco," Dr. Wells snarled, not looking up from the hospital bed that contained his broken body. The world had gone dark, but the screaming voice had carried Cisco into another place. He was in the hospital, trying to talk to the newly conscious Dr. Wells._

 _"Dr. Wells, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Cisco said. Tears were trying to fill his eyes and his hands were trembling._

 _"Who cares?" Dr. Wells snarled angrily. "I destroyed the city, murdered nearly twenty people, and injured I don't how many more! People I cared about are dead. People I was responsible for are dead. I did it. I killed them! I put my stupid theories and ideas ahead of their lives!"_

 _"Dr. Wells, it isn't your fault," Cisco said._

" _Nobody believes that Cisco. Nobody." Angry, Dr. Wells looked away, glowering at the IV bag next to his bed. "Do you realize what today was supposed to be for us? Today, we were supposed to go to Dr. Snow and Mr. Raymond's wedding. You were supposed to be his best man and I was supposed to be in the crowd… Right about now, I would have been dancing my ass off with anybody that moved. I'll never do that again."_

" _Dr. Wells," Cisco tried again. At least the other man had brought up Caitlin, Cisco had been trying to figure out how to bring her up._

" _They would be on their way to some exotic vacation spot where they were supposed to do nothing but drink in each other. Spend days wrapped in nothing but one another. Why aren't they there? Because I robbed them of each other. Instead, Caitlin is burying an empty casket because there's nothing left of Ronnie! I vaporized him and any chance of a life they had together!" Dr. Wells was shaking he was so angry._

" _Dr. Wells, when are you coming back to work?" Cisco didn't know what else to say._

" _Why would I come back? There's no lab anymore. No point."_

" _I need you to come back," Cisco said desperately. "Please. We can't give up."_

" _Why not? Look at me Cisco! I'm nothing now! I've destroyed everything!"_

" _You're not nothing," Cisco argued. "Please, Dr. Wells, you can't give up on us." He needed Dr. Wells to come back, he needed to be doing something. "I can't just do nothing."_

" _Why not?!"_

" _Because it's my fault!" Cisco yelled back, the anger and fear boiling over and out. "It's my fault Ronnie is dead! I locked him in; I locked the doors! And it is my fault you're paralyzed!" For the first time since they had started talking, Dr. Wells looked up at Cisco, his eyes wide, apparently really seeing the young man at his bedside._

" _What?" Dr. Wells looked completely confused the anger almost gone from his face._

" _Ronnie told me to lock the door if he wasn't back in time and I did, but he could have made it back… and you pushed me out of the way… that should be me in that bed…" Tears started to fall from Cisco's eyes as the pent up emotions exploded out. "And Caitlin isn't talking… it's like she's shut down… there's nothing but ice there!" The tears came harder, pouring down his face, shaking his body. "I don't know what to do!" Reaching out, Dr. Wells grabbed his hand. The grip was weak, but the other man persisted, getting a better grip and pulling Cisco down and into a hard hug._

" _Shh. Shh," Dr. Wells soothed, holding Cisco's head to his shoulder. Without thinking, Cisco crawled into the bed, into the hug, into the understanding. "I would never trade places with you. I may no longer be the man I was, but I would gladly do it again to save you. You, Cisco, are twice the man I ever was and could ever possibly try to be."_

 _His arms were wrapped around Cisco, giving him a strength Cisco thought was lost. Cisco's family hadn't understood. Caitlin had her own pain, and Cisco's best friend was dead. "Dr. Wells, as long as you have your mind, you will always be you." He wiped tears from his eyes and looked up at the man silently holding him._

" _That is terribly sappy and sentimental," Dr. Wells observed softly. "Nobody blames you for any of this. You did exactly what Ronnie told you to do. I think, no matter what happened, Ronnie was trying to ensure Caitlin was safe. He conked me pretty good on the head when I tried to go in first." Sniffling, Cisco suddenly felt ashamed for breaking down. He wasn't the one who was going to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair._

" _Sorry Dr. Wells," Cisco said, as he practically jumped out of the bed, wiping tears away and looking anywhere but at the man in the bed. Dr. Wells cleared his throat and pulled himself up into a better sitting position. His arms shook some as he did it._

" _Cisco, don't feel sorry for me or sorry for letting that out. Clearly you needed to get all of that off your chest. I'm glad that I could be here for you." The anger was almost gone from Dr. Wells. Now he simply seemed resigned._

" _Me too," Cisco admitted. "I think, we need to do something for Caitlin. She needs something to focus on instead of her pain." Dr. Wells was silent as he considered the suggestion. "Oh, I ah, brought something for you." Cisco glanced towards the door of the room. "I started working on it as soon as I found out about your legs."_

" _And now you have my complete curiosity," Dr. Wells said. Smiling a bit weakly, Cisco left the room. A moment later he rode the new wheelchair back inside. Stopping next to the bed, he jumped up, intently watching his boss._

" _I overheard one of the doctors talking about your shoulder injury and how it might make using a manual wheelchair painful for you," Cisco explained as he watched for any sign of what the older man thought._

" _Thank you Cisco," Dr. Wells said softly, staring at the wheelchair. Suddenly the lights flickered and Dr. Wells frowned. "That's been happening a lot. Cisco, do you know what's causing it?"_

" _I heard some nurses say it was happening every time some guy down the hall coded," Cisco answered. He'd been spending a lot of time in the hospital and had heard a great deal more than that. "He was struck by lightning the night the accelerator exploded." Dr. Wells stared intently at the flickering lights._

" _Cisco, I think I need to get dressed and into that chair," Dr. Wells said after some intent thought. "Somebody out there needs us." At the words, Cisco felt the fear and sadness lifting. This was the old Dr. Wells. Maybe things weren't so different after all._


	9. Chapter 9 - Harrison Understands

**Chapter 9: Harrison Understands**

Cisco gasped and stepped back as the vision ended as suddenly as it started. The pain from the first half of the vision still lingered in his chest and his cheeks were wet with tears from the second half. Looking over at Harrison, he was shocked to see the other man also gasping for air and clutching at his chest. What had happened? Did Harrison realize Cisco was having the vision?

"Cisco, I'm so sorry," Harrison said before the other man could say anything. "I had no idea how much that man put you through. I wish that I could erase the pain." He was taking gasping breaths, pausing randomly as he spoke. Tears stained his cheeks.

"What?" Cisco was confused. What was Harrison talking about?

"If I could have stopped it from happening, I would have. God." Wiping at his brow, Harrison shook his head.

"Wait, did you… you saw it?" Cisco wasn't sure he wanted to admit to the vision, but the way Harrison was sitting clutching his chest. The scientist was almost a mirror image of Cisco.

"Yes. Saw it, heard it, felt it, I even smelled it," Harrison said. It was then that Cisco realized that the voice he'd heard when Eobard had killed him had been Harrison. "I'm sorry. I will try to be more understanding."

"Dr. Wells," Cisco began. "Harrison," he tried again. "Please don't tell the others about what I did to your wrist in Star City," Cisco said. "Or the visions…I don't want them to look at me different…" He trailed off. He couldn't say why exactly he didn't want the others to know that he was a meta. Maybe he just wanted to be comfortable with himself before he did.

"I understand, Cisco," Harrison said. "In your own time. I will not push you." He reached out, patting Cisco gently on the bicep. "Just know, if you need me, I'm here." Smiling, he then turned his chair and started back to work. "And remember, if you hadn't come to see me in the hospital that day I might never have decided to come back to the lab."

"I'm glad you did," Cisco said. "I think Caitlin is too." Briefly he wondered why Harrison had been able to experience the vision with him, but he set the thought aside as the other man asked him something about what their timeline had been like after the explosion. It was enough to rapidly change the subject.

They continued cleaning and chatting with Cisco giving Harrison a rough sum up of what the other timeline had been like. The man listened intently, rarely interrupting. He was the best audience Cisco had ever had. They were returning to the cortex when they heard Caitlin and Joe shouting their names.

"Dr. Wells! Cisco!" Caitlin was shouting. She was coming out of the cortex as Cisco and Harrison approached it.

"Harrison!" Joe shouted in relief when he saw his friend. "I got Cisco's message."

"Me too," Caitlin said. She immediately started trying to check Harrison's injuries.

"Who was attacking you?" Joe demanded as Caitlin bullied Harrison into the room and towards the exam table. "Are you alright?"

Dodging Caitlin as best he could, Harrison drove his wheelchair around the exam bed. Caitlin gave chase and it looked like they were re-enacting a scene from a Saturday cartoon. Harrison drove all over the lab with Caitlin trying to chase him down. Joe and Cisco found themselves struggling not to laugh as Harrison turned and went the other way when Caitlin started to back track. "I'm fine!" He protested as Caitlin finally managed to catch him. "Cisco patched me up."

"You aren't fine," Caitlin countered as she probed an injury. "You're covered in blood!"

"I am not covered. There's just some dried stuff." He tried to bat her hand away but she was persistent.

"Clearly, Cisco did not do a good job patching you up," she criticized.

"Hey," Cisco protested.

"What happened?" Joe asked again, watching as Caitlin started cleaning Harrison's cuts. "Did you figure out what was attacking you?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Harrison and I handled it," Cisco replied, waving the concern away. Holding his hand up, he received a high-five from the scientist. "Problem solved."

"Harrison," Joe repeated, amazed to see that Cisco had somehow gotten over his distrust of Dr. Wells. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just scratches and lacerations," Harrison replied. "I will be fine. Cisco and I were just heading out to get a beer. Would you two care to join us?"

"You buying?" Joe asked skeptically.

"Only the first round. After that we can play darts to see who pays," Harrison declared.

"Count me in," Joe replied. "We running tomorrow?" They started for the door.

"I thought I'd take tomorrow off after tonight," Harrison replied. They paused at the door, looking back over their shoulders. "You two coming?" Harrison arched an eyebrow at his employees.

"Definitely," Cisco said taking Caitlin's hand. Together the quartet ventured out into the night, talking and laughing.

 _ **Here ends this story in the Meta-Tests series. I have at least three more I hope to finish writing and post that take place within the series. I have one which follows up to the "In Grief" story but it is definitely Snow/Wells so I will publish it but not as a major part of the series. I hope you enjoyed the story and will come back for more! Thanks to everyone who commented, fav'd, or followed! - CT**_


End file.
